


Don't Touch What's Mine, and Everything Will Be Fine

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Danvin - Freeform, Jealous!Michael, Jealousy, M/M, Mavin, missunderstanding, slowmogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Just something I wrote a while ago and finally finished. I wanted to write some jealous!Michael over Danvin, and ended up with this, soooo. Mhm!<br/>-------------------------------------<br/>Summary: Michael walks in on an unexpected visit from Dan, and sees something between he and Gavin that he would rather have not seen. Things have to be explained when Michael threatens Dan in a fit of jealous anger, but eventually the situation gets resolved, and the boys end up all playing Halo in Michael and Gavin's livingroom anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch What's Mine, and Everything Will Be Fine

I walked back to the apartment Gavin and I basically shared since we started dating 4 months ago, a 6-pack of beer in my hand from the store down the street. I was smiling to myself, thinking about how waisted we were going to get tonight.   
I climbed up the stairs to the second floor, walking down the hall until I reached the door labeled '12'. I set the beer case on the ground, unlocking the door and pulling it open before picking the bevs back up and walking inside. 

"Mm.. You know how much I missed you, B?" I froze in place, arm above the counter as I was about to set the beer down.

 _Who the fuck is that? Did Gavin invite someone over?_

**(A/N: sudden POV changes in the next few paragraphs because of thought dialoge, sorry)**

Michael set the beer down quietly and crept towards the closed bedroom door. He stopped just outside, listening to what was going on behind that door.

"Ahh... D-dan... Stop it, B.. I ca-- MMPH," it sounded like Gavin was interupted by... Something over his mouth.

_Dan? Oh... He probably came for a surprise visit. Wait.. What the-- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE? WHAT IS THAT SOUND?! HOLY SHIT._

Michael listened intently and heard rustling noises, a few squeeks from Gavin, and a low chuckle from Dan.  
After another few moments of sounds of soft movement and breathing, the redhead heard something that made him want to break something.

He heard Gavin moaning quietly. If he focused hard enough, which he definitely was, he could hear the sound of lips moving against skin. 

"I missed you so much, B. I missed hearing you moan all night as I fu--" Dan's words were cut off abruptly by the door slamming open against the wall.

Michael stood in the doorway, no longer hidden behind the door. He was beyond pissed. Especially since, when he looked over at the bed he shared with Gavin, he saw Dan leaning over with his hand snaked underneath his shirt. Gavin was blushing bright, eyes wide and staring at Michael in fear. Dan on the other hand was glaring at Michael like _he_ did something wrong.

He took a step forward and clenched his fist, digging his nails into his palm to keep himself from ripping Dan to shreds right then and there.  
"What. The fuck. Is going. On." Michael seethed.

"M-micool! I can explain, I promise!" Gavin said, his voice laced with panic.

"Hey, Michael. Uh, why are you here, exactly? I don't mean to be rude but, um, I kind of wanted to spend some time with Gavin here, so could you... Leave?" Dan said, obviously not as concerned as Gavin.

"DAAAAN!" Gavin whined, trying to warn Dan before he made things even worse. Not that that could happen.

"I'm not fucking going _anywhere_ , you motherfucker! Get the fuck off of my boyfriend, **_now_**. I will fucking tear your stupid British face off if you don't get out of my gawddamn house, right fucking now!" Michael yelled, face red with anger and jealousy.

Dan's eyes widened and he whipped his head back down to look at Gavin.  
" _Boyfriend?_ " he repeated, utterly shocked and confused.

Gavin stood up with a panicked and worried expression, immediatly sputtering out what he could of an explanation.  
"Yes, B! I bloody told you that!" He said frantically.

"What are you talking about? You never told me you were with Michael! I thought-- I thought we were..." Dan trailed off, an angry but hurt look in his eyes.

"Well we are. So fucking back off, military boy..." Michael muttered almost to himself. Gavin sent him a quick warning glare before turning back to the taller Brit and sighing.

"Look, Dan. I know we uh.. Had a thing. But it was never official, right? I mean, you dated girls while I was in America, and even when I was back home! It was never really a _real_ thing. Just two best mates messin' about, yeah?" Gavin said.

"Right... I guess so... But I always wanted it to be more, you know that, B? The only reason I didn't say it was because I was afraid of the distance ruining everything. But I don't know... I guess I missed my chance, have I?" Dan replied with a sad smile.

Gavin wrapped his arms around the soldier, giving him a sad hug that said that yes, he was correct, he had missed his chance and now Gavin was taken.   
They stood in silence for a moment before Dan finally decided the tense atmosphere needed to end.   
"Well, uh, so I'm still allowed to visit, yeah? 'Cause there's no way I'm gonna stop visiting my best mate, even if he is shagging someone else now," Dan laughed jokingly.

Gavin smiled and shook his head, looking over at Michael reasuringly. Michael smiled back at him, telling him silently that he would be fine. So Gavin clapped a hand on the other Brit's shoulder, leading him out of the room and saying finally, "Yeah, come on, B. Halo night?"

And surprisingly, the three of them warmed up around eachother and the tenseness faded into the night as they drank and laughed and fought over stupid video games.


End file.
